


Let me tell you the story about a chip and his dip.

by Mitsuhiku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, BillDip, Cute dipper, Dipifica - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Eldritch Bill Cipher, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small Dipper Pines, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhiku/pseuds/Mitsuhiku
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful and strange  world of Billdip.1 chapter: Mabel want to see Eldritch Bill (Eldritch!Bill x Dipper Pines)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (*w*)/  
> It's the first time I write a fanfiction in english (i'm french), so if you see of spellings mistakes, tell me about that, thanks.  
> I love Eldritch Bill.  
> Hope you like this fic.

« Bill

\- Yes Pinetree ?

\- Mabel want to see you

\- But she already see m-

\- Your true form.

_oh. Oh_

\- You tell about that to her, no ?

-it’s kinda possible….But I tried to make her change her mind…

**_*flashback*_ **

« so triangle Bill it’s not his true form ?

\- Hum yes…Why ?

\- I want to see !

\- no

\- Buuuuut

\- it’s very dangerous.

\- but pleeeaaase

\- never !

\- It's unfair, why you can see it but not me?

\- You can go mad, it's too dangerous ... Besides I don't think Bill wants to let him see.

\- Whyyyyyy ?

\- Mabel, he’s an Eldritch.

\- A what ?

\- A monster abomination.Just in one look you can lose your mind, go mad and have nightmares until the end of your life, it's not something to take lightly !

\- ….

You may even lose your life!

\- So why didn't you became crazy if he's so abominable and dangerous ?

\- I…I don’t know….maybe because for me his perfect and beautiful.

\- I don't see why I cannot look at him then.

\- Mabe-

\- nope, I wan’t to see the true Bill Cipher that my brother loves, that's all. sigh…. »

**_*end flashback*_ **

-But you know Mabel, When she wants something, she managed to have it ...

\- That’s true….Well, i guess it’s time to show my true body to Mabel

\- hum…it’s not dangerous for Mabel ?

\- Noooo…. maybe…,Bill whisper.

\- i’m not sure if it’s a good idea…

\- Do you trust me ?

\- absolutely

\- so don’t worry, ok

\- yeah, ok… 

Dipper wraps his arms around Bill's chest and gives him a little kiss on his lips

\- I love you

\- love you too pinetree. »

* * *

« Ready Mabel ?

\- always ! »

Of course Dipper was worried about his sister but he trusted Bill and besides Mabel was not the type to be afraid easily. But he still scared Mabel finally rejected Bill after seeing it but it was stupid, Mabel would accept Bill no matter what happens (unless he remakes another Weirdmageddon or breaks Dipper's heart). So Dipper went to bed and waited for Mabel to come in Bill's realm of dreams

_________________________

Mabel wake up in a dark room, looking around to see any light source but nothing .Her heart hammering as she started to fall into fear. Where was Dipper ? Why were there no lights ?

« I’m here Mabes »

She turn her head to see Dipper squatting next to her, a smile to his lips.He look happy.And Mabel was afraid.There was something here that was ... terrifying.And the unknown little noises not help her to feel at ease. But Dipper was here, so she was safe…no ?

«  So…are you ready to see him Mabel ?

-Why not Dipping dot !

\- good, can you stand up please sure »

She gets up and look around.

« Sooo, where was Bill ?

\- I’m right here ShootingStare.

\- Bill !? » Mabel was afraid when multiple voices began whispering to her.

«  I can’t see you ?

\- Are you ready ShootingStar ?

\- yes

\- sure, like very sure ?

\- I born ready ! » For a few seconds there was only silence reign, and suddenly small golden eyes opened quickly and stared at Mabel. Surprised, she quickly hid behind her brother.

«  Are sure to want to continue ?

\- y-yes » She felt something brush against her left ankle.

« Don’t worry, it’s just Bill » The texture was not soft but not rough either.It was difficult to explain.

Warm.Yeah, that was warm.

Candles light one by one, until the whole place is lit and shows the abomination before Mabel's eyes.

He was repulsive. He was horrible. He was indescribable. He was a horrible nightmare and madness.

He was the boyfriend of his brother.

Mabel was so terrified that she fell on her knees, she didn't leave her eyes from the sharp teeth and dangerous claws. And even with light, she saw only black, as deep as nothingness, like a poison, like a corrupt black soul, like rot, filled with mouth and tentacle.

He was repulsive and his form had neither beginning nor end.She wanted to vomit, to tear her eyes, to put an end to this vision. _How Dipper can love a disgusting abomination like this ?_

She closed her eyes and trembled with fear.Mabel finally felt the arms of her brother trying to comfort her. Her heart rate calmed down and she relaxed in her protective arms.

« Are you ok ? » She opened her eyes and looked at her brother.

Dipper Looking worried. He was worried that his sister had gone mad, but also that she rejected Bill.

«  Y-yeah…but…

-...but what ? »

Mabel raises his eyes again towards the monster and noticed that it had the shape of a very long snake and that at the end was found a larger eye than the others that was on a yellow triangle. Mable cracked a smile.

« ... it will be complicated to make a sweater for this shape …" Dipper smiles back at his sister.

« I also think » But there is one thing she was sure about, she never wants to see again this form again.Never.

Tentacles stroke Dipper. The male twin finally kissed the mouths near his head, which made the creature purr. In a weird way, it was adorable, but strange.

" It's time to go and dream your own dream shootingstar 

\- wha- » Mabel had no time to finish her sentence as she fell to the floor and disappeared.

« Seriously Bill ?

\- Well, we need our privacy for fuck with this body, and I guess you don't want to do that in front of your sister, no ?

\- Bill ! » Dipper was pissed and blush a lot.

« You know you're cute when you blush like that, but it’s better when you moans and beg for my dick

-shut up Bill !

\- You shut up and lets fuck, we have no many time »


End file.
